Loyalty
by Ahsoka'sBestFriend
Summary: Captain Raven Starfire is a dutiful young Imperial captain, fresh out of the academy. She never considers doing anything that anyone might consider rebellious, but when a mysterious Dark Jedi comes onboard, her attitude starts to change. What will happen? Possible M in later chapters. All characters OCs, at least for now. Unfortunately, I can only put one OC tab in one story so...
1. Chapter 1

**Loyalty**

 **Fandom: Star Wars**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T (Possible M in Later Chapters)**

 **Genres: Sci-fi, Romance, Adventure, Action**

 **Summary: Newly minted young Captain Raven Starfire is a dutiful Imperial officer. She obeys all orders and never even thinks of doing anything anyone could consider being rebellious. But when she meets a mysterious Dark Jedi, her attitude starts to change.**

 **A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to put anything out. You see, I have had a pleasantly hectic month. First of all, me and my (please don't hate me for this) girlfriend of five years were on vacation for two weeks. During that time, she proposed, and I said yes. We've been planning the wedding and I've been too busy to put anything out. She's a former Fanfiction writer herself, but deleted her account due to bullying after she announced her lesbianism. Now, she writes reviews as Cybershield, working against bullying by flaming bullies. However, you won't find an account, for she comments as a guest. (Please don't hate me for being a lesbian. It doesn't affect my writing, so you have no reason to hate me.) Anyway here's my new story. Sorry about the cover. The head got chopped off by accident, but I still like it and it'll work.**

Captain Raven Starfire was a human woman of average height. She had long blonde hair and emerald-green eyes. She had never been in any type of relationship, for she believed her responsibilities as an Imperial captain were more important than having a personal life. She commanded the newly-minted Star Destroyer _Impressor_. She herself was fresh out of the academy, being only 22 years old. She gazed out of the bridge windows into space.

"Captain Starfire. Incoming shuttle. Lambda class."  
The captain swallowed, for she knew nothing of their new passenger. Her personal fear was that whoever it was had wanted to come aboard specifically to punish her, but the rational part of her mind dismissed the frightening thought, because she had never done anything against the rules, even in the academy. Due to this, she had been the butt of many pranks and practical jokes in the academy. Other cadets called little goody two shoes, and miss do-gooder.

"Lower the shields on the main hangar bay. Send a detachment of troopers to the hangar bay before the shuttle arrives. I'll meet them there."  
"Yes, captain," the young ensign replied, "shields lowered."  
She hurried to the bay. When she got there, the detachment of a dozen stormtroopers was already there, a half dozen on each side of her as she walked towards the energy field. She halted and waited. The shuttle landed with a hiss and the new passenger walked off. As the newcomer approached, the young captain could tell that it was a woman. The woman had a lightsaber on each hip and wore a dark cloak, identifying her as a Dark Jedi. She was tall, had black hair and yellow eyes. The Dark Jedi walked up to her.

"Captain Starfire. I have been instructed to oversee your new mission. Have you been briefed on the operation?"

Nervously, Raven shook her head.

"No ma'am. I have not.

"I see. I will brief you tomorrow."

That night, Raven lay in bed, unable to sleep from nervousness. What frightened her was the presence of the obviously dangerous Dark Jedi onboard her ship. There was a knock on the door.

"Captain Starfire?"

The voice had a firm kindness in its tone, and Raven thought that it was an officer she hadn't yet met. She got out of bed and walked to the door. She opened it. Instead of a fellow officer, the Dark Jedi woman stood there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loyalty**

 **Fandom: Star Wars**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T (Possible M in later chapters)  
Genres: Sci-fi, Romance, Adventure, Action**

 **Summary: Newly minted young captain Raven Starfire is a dutiful Imperial officer. She obeys all orders and never even thinks of doing anything anyone could consider being rebellious. But when she meets a mysterious Dark Jedi, her attitude starts to change.**

 **A/N: So after this chapter I'm going to start writing chapters of about a thousand, and split them into two parts in each released chapter. Also, I'm going to start another new story, an Elder Scrolls story.**

Raven swallowed nervously as she stepped out of the doorway. She suspected it could not bode well that the Dark Jedi had come to her room in the middle of the night.  
"Raven, something tells me that you are scared right now," the Dark Jedi said.

Raven nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"There is no reason for you to be scared of me, Raven. You are in no danger from me."

The Dark Jedi put her hand gently on Raven's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I actually came to visit you because I like you and want to be your friend," she said, "let's start with a proper introduction. My name is Naryi Fuia. I am from the planet Correllia. While I am a Dark Jedi, I am kind and caring to my allies. I am only mean and rough with my enemies."

Naryi sat down.  
"Have a seat, Raven. Tell me a little about yourself."

Naryi's words had calmed most of Raven's fear, so she spoke.

"Alright, when I was six years old, the colony my family lived in was razed to the ground by pirates. I barely escaped with my life, and the only reason I did was because I did something I am ashamed about. If you don't mind I'm not going to tell you what it was I did. I was also the lone survivor from the colony."

Naryi nodded.  
"That's fine Raven. I'm not going to make you tell me something you don't want to. I'm sorry to hear about your colony."

"Thank you. Admittedly, you are not what I expected from a Dark Jedi."

They sat and talked for several hours before Naryi left and Raven went to sleep, thinking about the kindhearted Dark Jedi.


End file.
